


[podfic] I've Got Your Number

by Jenepod



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Not too long ago, I wrote about 2000 words of holiday fluff for aianonlovefest, and called it "Of Squash Casserole and X-Men Sheets." I then doubled the length, changed the title, and failed to get it posted by Thanksgiving, of course. So--a late Thanksgiving present? I don't even know, at this point, but here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I've Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've Got Your Number](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8188) by Yekoc. 



> I recorded this for the 2011 #InformalTwitterPodficExchange as a gift for Paraka.
> 
> (Also thanks to Paraka for hosting all my podfic!)

**Runtime:** 00:34:02

**Download links** (right click save as): [ MP3](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/I%27ve%20Got%20Your%20Number.mp3) | [ M4B](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M4Bs/I%27ve%20Got%20Your%20Number.m4b)

Or stream it here:  
  



End file.
